This invention relates in general to fixtures for constructing paperboard articles and, in particular, to a jig for folding pre-cut paperboard sheets.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to a jig for use in fabricating a sheet of pre-cut paperboard or cardboard, of suitable weight or gauge, which is constructed into a pallet utilized for storing and transporting quantities of packaged materials so that the materials can be conveniently handled by a fork-lift truck.
In order to conveniently transport and store certain materials, such as those which are contained in bags or boxes, it is generally most convenient to store such materials on a pallet. These pallets are usually constructed of wood, but are sometimes formed from paperboard or cardboard blanks to produce a less expensive pallet, or one which may be economically disposed of when it has completed its function. However, pallets constructed from cardboard or paperboard are generally limited in their use because they do not have enough rigidity for many applications, and are time consuming in their fabrication. However, one such folded pallet construction which has been found quite suitable for use in palletizing bagged or boxed materials is described in the present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,221, entitled "Folding Pallet", the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The apparatus of the present invention may be utilized, for example, in facilitating fabrication of the folding pallets described in the afore-mentioned U.S. patent, and to that end is constructed for fabricating various sizes of pallet constructions.